30 Psychology Themes
by shadowphantomness
Summary: 44 drabbles, ficlets, and short stories of friendship, fluff, sacrifice, angst, and love, featuring Red and Lance as a couple *Championshipping*. Most stories are shonen-ai with a few exceptions.
1. Theme 1: Transference

**Title: Transference  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Transference **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Ash broke Lance so now he's leery around Red, who secretly loves him.  
**

* * *

Lance hissed as he spun around, Dragon Blades already flickering into place on his fingertips. Red stared at him in disbelief, before Lance relaxed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The Dragon Master sighed.

Red put his hands on his hips. "I don't think so. This is the third time this week that you've jumped when I came around! Do you hate me or something?"

The Dragon Master sighed. "I don't hate you. I hate _him_."

"Him?"

* * *

"His name was Ash Ketchum. Quite a charming trainer, adventurous, a hero…"

Red frowned. "So what happened?"

"Relationships." Lance shrugged. "He was not loyal, so I had to… dispose of him." Something in that tone added the word 'permanently', and Red shuddered. "But he looks like you, only with darker skin…. Scruffier."

"… So I remind you of your old boyfriend?" Red asked incredulously.

"Something like that," Lance agreed. "I apologize. You shouldn't take it personally. I will try not to jump."

The new Champion stared at the Leader of the Elite Four, not sure what to say. Finally, he settled for leaving quietly.

Once he returned to his room, he flung himself onto the bed, hot tears trickling down his cheeks. This was all the confirmation he needed. Why was he cursed to look like someone Lance hated?

The Dragon Master would never like him now…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

Transference is another one of Freud's brainchildren. *Sigh* It seems similar to 'Displacement'. Someone who resembles someone else in an emotional context… hmm, that makes little sense.

Poor, poor Red! Poor Lance too, since Ash is a faithless bastard…


	2. Theme 2: Daddy Issues

**Title: Daddy Issues  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Daddy Issues**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, implied incest, shota and shonen-ai, though you could interpret it as familial fluff if you wanted to…**

**Summary: Red doesn't want to leave his father. **

* * *

Red is frightened, because he doesn't want his Father to leave. He wants Father to stay with him and protect him, but since Father doesn't like Mother any more, Mother told him to get out and now he is packing.

Red throws himself into his Father's arms, and Lance holds him close, and listens to him cry, and tells him that he's sorry but he has to go away now.

Red doesn't accept this – won't accept this, so he stows away without too much difficultly, and when Father unpacks his bags at the Indigo Plateau an hour later, he's surprised to find Red buried amidst his supplies. But Red says he's never, ever going home, so Lance kisses him and tells him if he doesn't want to leave, he won't have to.

Delia kicks up a fuss, but after Lance does some investigating, he finds enough on prostitution charges to shut her up, and she settles for marrying Giovanni instead.

And Red is happy.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Wikipedia is my love. ^^

Seriously though, "Daddy Issues" is a slang psychology term, not official, that describes a woman who has/had a bad relationship with her father, and it may cause her to hate men, be excessively promiscuous, etcetera…

I wonder if this can be applied to males?


	3. Theme 3: Addiction

**Title: Addiction  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Addiction **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota, implied rape, insanity**

**Summary: Lance protects Red from Bruno, permanently.**

* * *

"I'll never let you go." Lance promised, as he held the shaking child close. "I'll protect you and I promise, no one will ever hurt you again."

Red heard his words, but did not acknowledge them, tears staining his cheeks. The Dragon Master continued to croon sweet nothings, as rage burned in his heart. Bruno that bastard… he would receive ample punishment, that was for sure. He waited until Red's tears stopped, and tucked him into bed, making him hot chocolate laced with Sleep Powder to ease the transition.

Then, he went to do his duty.

* * *

The cleaning maid found Bruno dead the next morning, screamed loud enough to wake the Plateau, but the murderer was quickly found and confessed, and for now, the Elite Four would stay the way they were. No one was anxious to replace one of them, in any case.

Meanwhile, Red stayed in Lance's chambers, refusing to leave, and the others said nothing.

No one was foolish enough to take the Dragon Master on, and it wasn't like Red was being hurt…

* * *

"You killed him, right?"

"I did."

Red beamed at Lance, as he pressed a kiss to the older teen's lips. "I'm glad you did. Protect me?"

"I will. Forever." Lance promised.

Red smiled.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/6/06

Yes, not quite a drug or alcohol, but love can be an addiction too…


	4. Theme 4: EgoId

**Title: Ego/Id  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, Ego/Id **  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, implied shonen-ai**

**Summary: The guardians, in triads, as their conscious minds and such**

* * *

Freud described the consciousness and the unconscious mind as three parts. The Ego, the Superego, and the Id. The Id is the part that wishes for instant gratification. The Superego is what society demands, the person you would like to be, and the Ego is the compromise between the two.

Red wonders about that. He thinks that Destiny is the Id, and Hope is the Superego, and he, when he's himself, and Master of Hidden Shadows – he is the Ego who has to keep the balance. It's really quite taxing!

Now he understands how Lance feels, too, because he has Crystal and Catelyn.

It is not easy being a guardian, but only one who is Chosen can understand the pain of another Chosen one…

At least now Lance won't be lonely, and Red holds him, and tries to ignore his shuddering breaths. It's hard for Lance to balance, because ice and dragon are opposing elements, but Red will try his best to help, until their lives burn out.

And that is what love really is.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

Fanon galore!


	5. Theme 5: Multiple Personality

**Title: Multiple Personality  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Multiple Personality **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, MPD**

**Summary: Red and Lance take over Ash and Lance.**

* * *

He doesn't hear voices, and as he walks through the halls, the pretty necklace as his throat glinting and glistening, no one sees him. It's easy to do, because his host was so _vulnerable_ that he fell, and now, this body is his. He makes his way down the stairs, and he sees his lover waiting, the Ring pulsing golden light on his chest, and he _laughs_ as Lance kisses him desperately.

Red smirks, because now he is free, and Ash is tightly locked in the back of his mind and he'll never, ever let that whiny child out again.

"I love you." Red whispers. "I think Ash liked you, but you didn't like him, did you?"

"Of course not, except that he was part of you."

"Well now he's gone, and I'm all yours…" Red purrs, and Lance smirks, ignoring the crying in his mind now that he's locked away his former self. It's time for the light to die and the dark to play, and the more competent personalities are finally free.

"Mm." He agrees, and kisses Red again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

Multiple personality is now more commonly known as dissociative identity disorder. It is also a very rare condition. And it's a bitch trying to find information on it…

This has vague Yu-Gi-Oh references, but of course one doesn't need a magic item to get MPD. It's often caused by trauma and is a defense mechanism.


	6. Theme 6: Inferiority Complex

**Title: Inferiority Complex  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Inferiority Complex**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: A jealous Ash makes Red forget Lance, but it doesn't quite work out.**

* * *

Sometimes, Ash really hates his brother. Red is three years older and he's most certainly _not_ the Chosen One, but for some reason, Lance loves him. It's just not fair! Red is a better trainer too, and he's Indigo League Champion, but Ash made Orange League so that's fair, isn't it?

Still…

He tells Slowpoke to use amnesia before things get too far, and Slowpoke does, and Red _forgets_. Retrograde amnesia, and that's enough to keep him from remembering Lance, right?

Ash forgot one thing.

Amnesia only affects _explicit_ memory. Emotional memory is contained elsewhere, and nothing short of physically removing the amygdala will get rid of that. So Red feels affection every time Lance comes near him, even though he doesn't know why, and he makes a guess that is quite fortunate, and so when Ash finds out that Lance and Red are a couple, he's furious.

… But not as angry as Red is when his memories return, and Lance simply _smirks_ and watches.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

We didn't cover Adler when we did Freud and personality, but an inferiority complex is pretty obvious…


	7. Theme 7: Nature VS Nurture

**Title: Nature VS Nurture  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Nature VS Nurture **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Zoofic, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Pets Red and Lance meet a wild Yellow.**

* * *

Lance snarled as he bared his fangs, pushing Red behind him, as his ears lay flat against his head. In a second, his claws were unsheathed and he charged towards the Yellow, startling the researchers.

One of the men quickly injected him with a tranquilizer dart, and the Champion slumped to the floor, paws twitching angrily.

The Red whined in his high voice and ran to his mate's side. He licked his face, trembling, trying to wake him up.

* * *

"Well," The lead researcher said dryly, "That obviously proves that even domesticated Champions still retain the hostility towards Yellows."

"It's genetic then, not environmental?"

"Oh, undoubtedly. This is the third generation raised in captivity. It takes many years for the undesirable traits to be bred out."

The woman sighed. "And I was so looking forwards to keeping a Yellow…"

"Better keep them separate than, ma'am. They're natural enemies." He snapped his laptop shut and nodded to his team as they left the room.

It was only later that they realized the wild Yellow had escaped.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

Nature VS Nurture is one of the biggest arguments in Psychology. How do differences in behavior relate to differences in heredity and environment? Which has more impact? In this fic, nature does – genetics.


	8. Theme 8: Phobia

**Title: Phobia  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Phobia**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red is afraid of public speaking.**

* * *

The most common phobia is the fear of public speaking. Red is not exempt, and as he rattles the pages of his prepared speech nervously, he glances around the room at the Elite Four, who are all watching him with varying degrees of interest. Lance is half-asleep, sprawled over the couch, Agatha is busy knitting something white and fleecy, Bruno seems to be doing finger exercises, and Lorelei is reapplying her lipstick.

"Red…" Lance drawls, "You've already practiced fifteen times."

"Besides, you'll have the teleprompter up." Agatha says gravely, not missing a beat as her needles click against each other.

Lorelei closes her compact and gives her a smile. "It'll be fine."

"B-But what if I mess up and everyone hates me?"

"You're cute enough for them not to care too much." Lance said, point-blank, while Bruno choked and Red blushed pink.

"Besides, you're still little." Lorelei shrugged. "You'll have more speeches to make in the future. They can't take away your Champion position over something like this."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Lance smirks. "But if you really want to keep practicing, I guess one more repetition can't hurt."

"Oh yes it can!" Bruno bangs his fist on the couch, startling everyone. "I'll be able to give your speech in my sleep now!" He stomps out of the room, and Red squeaks a bit nervously.

Lance just smiles, and pulls him into a hug, while Lorelei grins and Agatha rolls her eyes.

"Just pretend I'm the only person in the audience." Lance whispers, and Red nods, feeling the Dragon Master pet his hair and give him soft butterfly kisses.

* * *

It's a different story when he's on stage four hours later, standing behind a lectern on a stool so he can see over the top, but as he takes a deep breath and sees the Elite Four waving from their box, he feels better and the speech goes off without a hitch.

And afterwards, Lance treats him to dinner and a dessert, and as he polishes off the last of his German chocolate cake, he grins.

Maybe Lance is right, and it's not _that_ scary… but in any case, he survived it!

Lance nods, and holds him close in a hug, and they smile.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

We went over phobias in Psychology class. How you cure them is with _systematic desensitization_ or _flooding/implosion._ The first method involves presenting the stimulus but not allowing the individual to feel fear, over and over until the individual is classically conditioned to stop panicking. It's the nicer way. _Flooding_ is exposing the patient to an overdose of stimulus (example, if you were afraid of spiders you'd be locked in a room full of live tarantulas), trying to shock the fear away.


	9. Theme 9: Sociopath

**Title: Sociopath  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, Sociopath **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, insanity, bloodplay**

**Summary: Red rescues Lance from Giovanni.**

* * *

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The man laughed, as he studied his captive. Golden eyes drilled defiantly into black, and Giovanni laughed. "Oh, glare all you want. Its not like it'll help you. My friend, surely you must realize that you've lost! The Elite Four have been defeated, and now, only death awaits you!"

Lance said not a word, though the manacles cut deeply into his wrists. Blood ran down his fingertips, but he paid the pain no heed. He would not lower himself to beg, and he would choose death himself, no matter what this gloating fool thought. He closed his eyes and focused, and he heard Mother cry out in alarm, but it was all right, because he would be free-!

* * *

And then the door burst open and Red rushed in, a smirk on his face and three legends behind, chilly winter and thunder and fire, and Lance smirked, as Giovanni paled, even as Articuno froze him solid in a block of ice and Moltres destroyed him.

Zapdos flew to the computer banks, and began disabling his restraints. And moments later, he was free. Lance stretched luxuriously, before Red threw his arms around him in a hug and kissed him fiercely, tasting blood. The Dragon Master laughed as the Champion placed his hands against his bloodied wrists, feeling…

* * *

"You're free now…" Red purred, as he kissed Lance again.

"So I am." Lance agreed. "You are wonderful."

Red did not answer as he brought Lance's wrists to his mouth and greedily lapped at the blood there. Golden eyes half-slitted in pleasure as his lover fed before Red pulled away and kissed him again.

Lance did not bother to fight him off, and the Pallet trainer smiled happily.

"Shall we leave this place now?"

"Let's." Lance agreed, and they flew away.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

**Antisocial personality disorder** (abbreviated APD or ASPD) is recognizable by the disordered individual's impulsive behavior, disregard for social norms, and indifference to the rights and feelings of others. (Thank you Wikipedia! ^^)


	10. Theme 10: Approach-Avoidance

**Title: Approach-Avoidance  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, Approach-Avoidance **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity, Special-verse, AU**

**Summary: Red wonders why he loves Lance.**

* * *

I want to kill them _all_…

Red shivered as he felt Lance tighten his arms around his waist. He wasn't … really afraid of his lover, but sometimes, he wondered why they were even together. They were opposites, diametric poles of the spectrum but intertwined so closely by the threads of Fate that he could hardly tell where one ended and the other began. Lance had beautiful eyes like gold and long, red hair, and he was pretty enough to be a girl, but he didn't really act like one…

They were supposed to be enemies. His Pikachu had nearly killed Lance at Cerise Island. The Elite Four had frozen him on Lance's orders. So why…why was he in love?

He didn't know, and it frightened him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

**Approach-avoidance conflict** refers to the tension experienced by people when they are simultaneously attracted to and repulsed by the same goal.


	11. Theme 11: Castration Anxiety

**Title: Castration Anxiety  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, Castration Anxiety **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red invents phobias so he can sleep with Lance.**

* * *

"Red," Lance said reasonably, "No one is going to sneak into your bed at night and try to cut your penis off. I'm not quite sure what you deluded parents have been telling you, but being afraid of castration and using that as an excuse to sleep in _my_ bed is just a bit odd."

Red flushed. "Well… it was worth a try."

"Been reading Freud, ne?" At the Champion's guilty look, Lance chuckled. "Most of his theories have been disproved anyhow, so don't try to use that on me. It would have worked better if you said you were afraid of the dark. That is significantly more common, and you're still young enough to fake it."

"Oh." Red deflated.

"But in any case…" Lance purred, as he pinned the surprised Champion down onto the couch with a fierce kiss, "I'll _gladly_ keep you company at night."

Red nodded, as they broke apart for air. He colored, feeling Lance's hand slip between his thighs, as the Dragon Master kissed him again.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Castration Anxiety is the male type of Phallic Fixation Freud described in his third stage of psychosexual development. It occurs during ages 3-6, and girls get 'Penis Envy'.

Wow, writing these themes is forcing me to study for my psychology final so well!


	12. Theme 12: Collective Unconsciousness

**Title: Collective Unconsciousness  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Collective Unconsciousness **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance feels dragon emotions and Red comforts him**

* * *

In a way, being Dragon Master was a bit like having the collective unconsciousness of all the dragon pokémon that lived. However, he was used to it, so he calmly watched as the opponent's dragon flinched and his own Dragonite roared in victory, feeling mingled feelings of triumph and despair wash over him. He narrowed his eyes, and barked out the order for the finishing move.

The opponent's Flygon crashed onto the sand below, as Hyper Beam smashed into it. Lance hid a scream of agony as he nodded to Dragonite.

"This battle is over." He said quietly, as the announcer cheerfully yelled the results. "Dragonite, return."

He stepped down from the platform and vanished before the other trainer could make a protest. He made it down the hallways to his office before he locked the door behind him and fell to his knees, as waves of pain and agony broke over him. He felt his fangs cutting into his lip, and the taste of blood, but he paid it no heed as he waited for the fit to abate.

The door clicked open behind him, and he bit back a curse. Now was _not_ the time…!

* * *

"Lance? Are you all right?" Red asked anxiously. The Dragon Master snarled at him, eyes glinting gold as his fingers curved forwards like claws. Red sighed as he knelt down next to Lance and put his arms around him.

"Shh…" He crooned, guessing what had happened. Lance's expression changed then, and he smiled sweetly, nuzzling his head against Red's chest. Red talked in a low, soothing voice for about ten minutes before Lance's eyes finally cleared and he sighed, taking in their positions.

"It happened again?"

"Mm. The Flygon you were fighting today…?"

Lance nodded. Red kissed him, smoothing hair out of his eyes. "It's all right. I understand."

"It just _hurts_…"

"Lance…"

"I _have_ to do this, Red. It's in my blood."

Red nodded. "I know. You're only trying to protect the pokémon, but I hate seeing you get hurt…"

There was no reply to that and for a long time neither of them said anything.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/7/06

I remember this being used in Beloved, by Toni Morrison. But apparently, it's one of Carl Jung's pets. *Sigh*

So yeah I gave Lance the ability to feel dragon pokémon's emotions, which is bad when he's fighting a dragon pokémon. _His_ dragons aren't so bad since he's already close to them, and wild ones have a distance barrier, but ouch!


	13. Theme 13: Delusion

Oops… guess I bashed Yellow more *coughs* Championshipping, whee!

**Title: Delusion  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Delusion **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, Insanity, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red asserts his claim on Lance.**

* * *

"Mine…" Red hissed, as he clutched his precious burden to his chest carefully. "He's _mine_. You can't take him away from me."

Yellow shuddered, seeing the crimson eyes of her hero dart from side to side. "Red…"

"You tried to kill him!" He accused. "I knew you would hurt him. So I took him away, and now, you'll never hurt him again."

"Red." Professor Oak tried to step in, become the voice of reason, but it seemed too little, too late.

* * *

"Red." A different voice spoke, and they all shuddered. Red gave Lance a sweet smile as the Dragon Master's golden eyes met ruby.

"Lance, you're finally awake… how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." The Dragon Master purred, as blue light flickered on his fingertips. "Shall we?"

"Yes…." Red agreed, and they both released their Aerodactyls. The two dragons nodded to each other, as Hyper Beam charged.

The others released their pokemon, but it was no contest. Together, a bonded pair of pokémon was _always_ stronger.

Afterwards, the two of them flew away.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

Delusions are unfounded beliefs, and there are three types of delusions associated with schizophrenia – persecution, grandeur, and ideas of reference. I suppose for plot purposes, both of our Champions are a bit schizophrenic… paranoid schizophrenia, I'd guess


	14. Theme 14: Fixation

**Title: Fixated  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, Fixation **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance and Red are obsessed with each other.**

* * *

Red took another lick of his chocolate fudge ice cream as he watched Lance talk to President Goodman. The man was very boring, but he _was_ the President, so they all had to defer to his authority.

Red thought this was very unfair, because he was very certain _he_ hadn't voted for the man! He was too young to, anyways…

He sighed and watched as Lance wrapped up the discussion. When Goodman left, Red watched as Lance closed his office door and began to draw warding symbols in the air. Several pieces of paper with esoteric symbols on them flew out of his sleeves and pasted themselves onto the floor, ceiling, and walls.

"That bad?" The Champion asked with a smile.

The Dragon Master sighed. "He made a rather indecent proposition."

"He did?"

"Yes. He rather…" Lance coughed, "Wanted me to become his husband, to show that he had the full support of the gym system."

* * *

"EEW!" Red almost dropped the remnants of his ice cream in shock.

"Yes, it _is_ disgusting."

Red took a few deep breaths. "You did say no?"

"Of course I did, love. No need to worry. That man holds not an iota of attraction for me."

"I'm glad." Red muttered, and climbed into Lance's lap, still clutching his treat closely. The Dragon Master smirked.

"Feeling a bit possessive, love?"

"Only a little. You're _mine_."

"Yes, I suppose I am." Lance kissed him, tasting chocolate, and smiled. "You're such a child at times…"

"I thought you liked it."

"Oh, I do." Lance purred.

* * *

Red beamed, snuggling his face into the crook of Lance's shoulder. "Mine."

"Yes." Lance agreed, as he held Red close. Such a child, Red had never truly grown up, but as long as he was around to protect the Champion, nothing mattered but him.

He kissed Red tenderly, and Red grinned.

As long as he had Lance, everything was all right…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/4/06

Talking about depression makes me depressed…

According to Freud, if normal psychosexual development is blocked, the individual may become fixated and continue to be preoccupied with gratification of the libido in a manner topical of an earlier time of life. For example, _oral fixation_ might involve problems with eating, drinking or substance abuse, and issues of dependence on/independence from others.

And I am purposely not giving Red's age. He could be 18 and still naïve *cough*


	15. Theme 15: Halo Effect

**Title: Halo Effect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, Halo Effect**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, mental illness**

**Summary: Lance takes paranoid schizophrenic Red away from a mental institution.**

* * *

Lance sighed as he steered Red away from the prying crowd of journalists, as flashbulbs popped and cameras whirred. Many rushed at him, waving microphones in hand, but he ignored them, as he calmly walked to the waiting car. Getting inside, he snapped at the driver to drive, and the man did.

Red shivered as he watched the media running after them, some on flying pokemon and some in more mundane forms of transportation. There was even a woman running in six-inch heels!

Still, he felt nothing but utter contempt for them, and he turned to Lance with a frown.

"You're right. They _are_ like buzzards."

"We may have to bail if they come closer." Lance warned.

Red frowned. "I don't care." He said petulantly. Lance smiled as he gave the younger trainer a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know, love. I know…"

"_You_ don't think I'm crazy, do you?" He asked anxiously.

Lance smirked. "I'm not the judge of that. After all, I'm certified dissociative identity disorder after all. Ahh, here they come." He whistled, and his Aerodactyl and Dragonite both flew down from above their cloud cover. After they flipped the roof of the convertible up, Lance jumped on Dragonite's back while Red mounted Aerodactyl, and then they were off.

Red simply smirked as he and Lance soared away. Maybe he was crazy, but did it matter? As long as he still had Lance…

* * *

"I don't believe it." Green stared at the newspaper article in shock. "He… he can't be crazy…"

"I'm afraid there's enough medical evidence." Professor Oak frowned. "It is a pity. He was quite a promising trainer."

"Just because he talks to himself…!"

"Green." Oak said calmly, "Red was a brilliant trainer _because_ of his mental illness. That is all there is to it."

Green said nothing, but he began to recount instances of almost quirky behavior dealing with Red, and he shivered.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

Lance turned to Red. "Do?"

"I mean they'll be angry that you took me away. I wasn't supposed to be released – it was only for a press conference that they agreed to let me leave, and whatever happened to the guards?"

Lance smirked. "They'll never find us here." He purposely chose not to answer the rest of the question.

Red had to agree. He had never thought there would be a hidden chamber deep inside the Burnt Tower, but it mattered little.

Now they would be safe.

He smiled, and Lance said no more. Not even when Red hugged him and began to speak in discordant speech, casting an eye about for assassination attempts, for he really did love him too much to put him through therapy.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/4/06

The Halo Effect, as defined by Wikipedia, is "**Halo effect** refers to the cognitive bias which in a series of perceptions the interpretation of later ones are influenced by perception of former ones. Said another way, if we are told that we are seeing a person that has just returned from psychiatric treatment, we will tend to interpret otherwise neutral behaviors as indicators of mental illness."

Yeah, Lance is creepy… and I think I gave Red schizophrenia, but I'm really not sure…


	16. Theme 16: Fetish

**Title: Fetish  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Fetish**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fetish, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red convinces Lance to cross-dress. **

* * *

"No."

Red put on his cutest puppy dog eyes, as they began to shimmer and expanded to cover his entire face. Lance visibly flinched and shut his eyes, inching away from the Pallet trainer.

"I don't care what you say, Red! I'm not wearing _that!_"

That, by what Lance was referring to, was a very feminine, very frilly, black silk negligee. True, it was black, which was a point in it's favor, but considering that Red had also gotten a pair of black lace-up high-heeled sandals for him, he was feeling just a wee bit wary about it.

"Please?" Red begged, and Lance twitched as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, coaxing him. "It'll be fun…"

The Dragon Master shivered as he felt Red's tongue begin to lap at his erection, and he sighed as he let himself go, causing a grin to appear on Red's face as he swallowed around his lover.

"All right." He said, resigned, and Red cheered.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

From the 'Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices' by Brenda Love, a Fetish is defined as an object that replaces people as primary object of love. Common fetishes include shoes, fur, lingerie, and latex.


	17. Theme 17: Group Think

**Title: Group Think  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Group Think **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

**Summary: President Goodman resigns and power passes to the Elite Four and Champion**

* * *

Lance watched dispassionately as the President began to speak. Goodman's words were all lies, of course, and his tone of sincerity was undoubtedly faked, but they had successfully forced his resignation after his haphazard handling of the war situation, and now, the power was in the hands of the Elite and Champion.

Red gave his lover a fond smile as he wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders. "This will be _fun_…" He purred

"What kind of idiot makes war on Orre to root out Team Snagem and CYPHER?" The Dragon Master smirked. "Flying over and dropping nuclear warheads was certainly ineffective, and now… the whirlwind shall be reaped."

"The public is stupid."

"Undoubtedly yes, but we are not." Red kissed him then, and Lance quit speaking as he closed his eyes.

Soon, the power would be theirs…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

**Groupthink** describes a decision making process, where the group members go along with what they believe is the consensus. Groupthink may cause groups to make hasty, irrational decisions, where individual doubts are set aside, for fear of upsetting the group's balance. The term is usually used as a derogatory term after the results of a bad decision. (Thanks, Wikipedia!)


	18. Theme 18: Instinct

**Title: Instinct  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, Instinct **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yellow-bashing, implied sex**

**Summary: ****Special-verse Future! Fic**, Red trusts a repentant Lance

* * *

Red doesn't know _why_, but he trusts Lance, and he's willing to give him a second chance, even though the other trainers – Yellow is especially vehement – are against it. Of course, Lance _did_ try to kill Yellow, but he was quite misguided then and now, things are better, right?

Red isn't blind, and he isn't stupid, and he sees something different in Lance's eyes, a love that frightens him, but he hugs him and tells Yellow to leave them alone and since _he's_ Champion, he gets to decide.

This is the first time he has had to pull rank on her, and she resents it. He's quite pissed too, but only because she pushed him to this. He's sure the Elite Four can change – Lorelei did, to protect her home on Four Island from Deoxys, so…

It's really _not _a risk he's taking!

* * *

Of course, when he finds Lance in bed, and the older teen is petting him, it's a bit nerve-wracking, but it doesn't hurt, and afterwards, he strokes the Dragon Master's hair and promises that they won't take his dragons away.

Lance smiles at him, and his golden eyes are awfully pretty, and Red feels trusted, which tints his cheeks pink and causes warmth to rise in his body.

And no one has to know, and no one really cares, because Lance does seem to be over his hypocritical 'Destroy the world for the pokémon' kick, so no repercussions ensue.

Red likes that very much, and he'll hold Lance at night, and smile.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Kind of fluff, amazingly enough!

Red: And Yellow bashing!  
Phantomness: *Smirks* Well yes, that too…


	19. Theme 19: Separation Anxiety

**Title: Separation Anxiety  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Red x Lance)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, Separation Anxiety **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Insanity, OOCness, shonen-ai**

**Summary: AU, Red turns himself and Lance into homunculi**

* * *

"I _never_ want you to leave me. Never." Red hissed. Lance wanted to protest that he wasn't _going_ to leave, he most certainly wasn't the type to cheat, but Red did not seem to be listening. The silver blades glittered in the candlelight, and Red smiled sweetly at him, as he kissed him.

"Don't worry, Lance. This way, I'll be able to keep you with me _forever_…"

If only he could _move, _but whatever Red had put in his food was certainly acting quickly. It kept him rather effectively paralyzed, and he could only stare in mute horror as Red approached.

"I know this will hurt a little, but it won't take long."

That was when the first knife-blade broke his flesh. He must have passed out sometime in the middle, but when he awoke again, he felt different, almost… colder. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, surprised that he was now free.

Crimson eyes studied him, and Red grinned brightly. As he glanced down, he saw no sign of blood, and no scars, only pale, unbroken skin.

"See?" Red purred. "Now you're _mine_."

He felt his fingers curling into claws, jet-black, as Red kissed him again. Something had changed, but he wasn't about to ponder it, not now…

Red smiled, a long, slow smile that didn't reach his eyes, but Lance didn't notice.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

Separation anxiety is basically what the name says. And apparently it happens in pets and baby koalas too…

Red: What?  
Lance: Apparently you changed us both into homunculi…

Phantomness: ^^  
Red: *Gasp*

Lance: *Smirk* I'm surprised you had the guts to do it

Red: *Faints*

Lance: *Molests Red*

Phantomness: *Cheers*


	20. Theme 20: Learned helplessness

**Title: Learned Helplessness  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, Learned Helplessness **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Sailor Moon-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Mercury and Jupiter are dead, and Uranus (Red) and Neptune (Lance) are displeased.**

* * *

"You're a fool." She said quietly, as the other stared at her, aghast. The sword glittered on her fingertips as she turned away. "If you weren't so soft and pampered, Princess, always relying on your Court to save you, perhaps things wouldn't be at a such a standstill, ne?"

She left without a word, and even as the others cried for her not to go, she opened the gates and flew outside, her black wings shimmering slightly in the moonlight.

Whitney patted Ashline on the shoulder comfortingly. "Red is just being stubborn." She said, but none of them believed it.

Two lay dead – not any of the Outer Court, for if they had been, Red would not have been so polite. Jupiter and Mercury were dead.

"… She's right though," Ashline whispered. "They _are_ dead…"

* * *

"I'm surprised you went." Lance set down her mirror as she flicked a lock of crimson hair out of her face. "What happened?"

Red sighed as she turned to look at her lover. "They were talking about bringing us back to Crystal Tokyo to replace Jupiter and Mercury."

Lance hissed angrily, her silversteel wings arching in displeasure. "_That_ would leave our borders unprotected."

"I said as much. Besides, she can't fight any more. She's _useless,_ Lance. Can't we take the Crystal from her now?"

"Soon," Lance promised, and Red nodded with a half-smile.

Soon, it would be over.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

More Sailor-Moon verse fic!


	21. Theme 21: Rationalization

**Title: Rationalization  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, Rationalization**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Insanity, shonen-ai, Character Death, AU Special-verse**

**Summary: Red tries to get over Lance's death. **

* * *

Really, it was lucky that their plan at Cerise Island had failed, because otherwise, his precious one might be dead by his hand, and dear Lugia he did not want that, did he? His fingers danced over the piano keys as the wind howled outside the windows, and only a very sharp eye would have seen the control bracelets embedded in his wrists underneath his long sleeves. Drops of blood covered the black and white keys, but he paid them no heed as he continued to play.

When Red found out about Lance's death, he had his own rationalizations to make. Really, it was lucky that no one had known, because he was League Champion and he had a reputation to keep up, and since everyone believed him innocent he could marry Yellow and everything would be fine, but…

It. Still. Hurt.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Come _on_, it's the crazy psychology list. How could I not use insanity? And 'Rationalization' is one of the defense mechanisms we studied in Chapter 13…


	22. Theme 22: Libido

**Title: Libido  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22, Libido **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, anti-Palletshipping, drug use, prostitution  
**

**Summary: Ash spends the night with someone he did not expect. **

* * *

Ash shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the streets of Indigo Plateau. It was late at night, he was freezing, and Gary had kicked him out of their apartment because they'd gotten into a shouting match and he had refused to throw a match for the Championship position.

He was Champion, and he _hadn't_ cheated for it, no matter what Gary insinuated! And ever since Lance had vanished during one of his training trips almost a year ago, he hadn't had anyone to talk to.

A flash of hair caught his eye, and he quickened his steps. It looked like a scantily clad girl, but at this time, he was willing to pay for a prostitute, if only to get in a warm room for the night. He ran up to the figure and grabbed her arm.

Surprised golden eyes blinked at him, and he reached for his wallet hastily. She relaxed then, and he followed her back to her room.

She really was pretty, with hair a rich cherry red, and as she closed the apartment door behind them, he sighed in relief. It was warm, with a thick plush carpet, and she came back soon with mugs of hot apple cider for both of them.

Ash sipped his drink, and counted out the bills, and they moved to the bedroom. It was dark, and he didn't really care, but it would serve Gary right, and as it turned out, it wasn't so bad. She was pretty and tight and attentive to his needs, damn good at giving head, and the next morning, he left without feeling guilty.

* * *

Lance sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to suppress his feelings, but the tears still came, and finally, he moved to his medicine cabinet. It was lucky Ash had drunk the apple cider, or he wouldn't have known that the 'girl' he slept with last night…wasn't a girl. He doled out a double dose of his antidepressants and dry-swallowed.

Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone else… someone who wasn't already taken?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Freud proposed that people have a 'Libido', which is psychosexual energy. And _damn_, I feel sorry for Lance!


	23. Theme 23: Vicarious

**Title: Displacement  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Vicarious **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red punches a pillow instead of President Goodman. **

* * *

"I. Hate. Him!" Red screamed, as he pummeled the pillow angrily with his fists. Lance watched, amused, and wondered privately if he ought to get Red a punching bag for Christmas. The pillow exploded in a spray of white feathers and scraps of cloth, and Red looked sheepish as the debris drifted all over the carpet.

Lance slid off the bed with a sigh. "Goodman again?"

"Yes." The Champion seethed. "I swear, that man is the most corrupt, perverted, arrogant president I have ever met in my entire life!"

"He's the only President you've ever met." Lance commented, and Red shot him a glare as he put his hands on his hips.

"I _know_, but… ugh." He gagged.

"Love, if there's nothing you can do about it, why do you continue to torment yourself with thoughts. Soon enough, he will die…"

"Not soon enough for me." Red muttered.

Lance did not answer, as he pulled Red into a hug, and the Pallet trainer did not fight him off.

Three weeks later, Goodman's private jet was shot down over Cosmos.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/9/06

The dictionary definition I got for this was a person being a substitute. Speaking of substitutes, one of Freud's defense mechanisms is Displacement, the diversion of an unacceptable thought or impulse from its actual target to a less threatening object or person. For example, in this fic Red punches a pillow instead of punching the President…


	24. Theme 24: Skinner Box

**Title: Skinner Box  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #24, Skinner Box **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red feels like love is routine but Lance is just worried.**

* * *

Sometimes, Red feels as though he is in a box.

This doesn't happen _all_ the time of course, but… when he has dinner with Lance and they cuddle, he can't help but feel a bit repetitive.

Shouldn't love feel different?

He asks Lance this, and Lance frowns, and asks him if they should do things differently, instead of the weekly dinner date.

Red is about to suggest yes, when he sees a terrible dark suspicion in Lance's eyes, and then he realizes why Lance has been acting so oddly – almost as though their love life is on a schedule. He throws his arms around Lance's neck and kisses him, and then he whispers to the surprised Dragon Trainer that no, he is not having an affair.

He's just…. Tired.

Lance looks at him then, and sighs, and suggests that they ditch the paperwork and go skiing in Houen. Red just gapes at him, before he cheers and runs off to pack.

Maybe a change in routine is fun once in a while but…

He wouldn't give up this love with Lance for anything!

And as Lance gets up, he smiles, because the last block of operant conditioning has finally clicked shut, and now he is sure that Red will never leave.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

I learned in psychology that a skinner box was the device you put an animal in when you wanted to train it…reinforcing it for similar behaviors over and over…

And yeah, new themes list!

_Way_ too much influence from psychology class…


	25. Theme 25: Placebo Effect

**Title: Placebo Effect  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #25, Placebo Effect **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Lance can't really heal Red. **

* * *

No matter what Red thinks, his Viridian Power _doesn't_ work on humans. Lance tried explaining this, but it just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Thus, whenever Red gets injured, Lance will hold his fingers over him, and call up the pale healing light of Viridian, and Red will close his eyes and feel the pain ebbing away, but it's really all in his head. The Viridian Power only works on pokémon, after all.

But as long as Red gets relief, he's not going to disillusion him.

Lance will kiss him afterwards, and pet his hair, even as he bandages Red up, and Red doesn't seem to mind that his wounds aren't instantly cured. He'll kiss him and cuddle him, because endorphins block pain too, but that seems to be the only useful information he learned from psychology.

Red will stare at Lance with adoration in crimson eyes, and the Dragon Master wouldn't trade that for anything in the world, so he allows Red to keep his placebo, and he keeps him happy.

And Red smiles sweetly and is soft and warm and childish, so it's _fun_ to sleep with him, and he's gentle, and no matter what Pika thinks, they are happy together.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

A placebo is basically just a fake medicine, used to test how emotion and perception changes the effects of drugs.


	26. Theme 26: Obsession

**Title: Obsession  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #26, Obsession **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: After Cerise, the Dragon Master needs a new obsession…**

* * *

It's not _quite_ safe for him to be so obsessed with someone, but then again, Lance has never particularly cared about being safe. He stalks Red quietly, wrapped in his cloak of shadows, and since Yellow is keeping Pika there is no one who will alert the Champion to his presence. He knows that it is irrational, but after Cerise, he needed a new hobby, and he decided to observe first-hand how Red treated his pokemon, and see if Yellow's words actually held merit.

They _did_.

Of course, somewhere between the months, simple observation didn't seem to be quite enough, and he was sure he was watching Red for other reasons.

Red spins around, but sees nothing save darkness, and shivers.

For some reason, he feels like he's being watched. But that's ridiculous, isn't it?

Lance admires those ruby eyes, they would look so delicious dilated with fear – or desire, and he traces invisible lines down Red's body, wondering what he would look like, trembling and flushed with love. It might be… interesting.

Finally, Red walks away, and Lance flies off on Ptera, and wonders.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

I'm obsessed with Championshipping, ne? And this _could_ technically be canon… since Red's clueless! ^^

Special-verse, Woohoo! Stalker! Lance


	27. Theme 27: Catharsis

**Title: Catharsis  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #27, Catharsis **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

* * *

"You don't have to do this." Red's voice was trembling, as he watched Lance walk up to the altar. "I would love you no matter what!"

"I know." The Dragon Master smiled. "But I cannot choose you over the world. You must realize that."

Red _did_, but that didn't make him feel better, even as Lance knelt before the stone and began to chant.

The air around them crackled with energy, and finally, Lance slumped forwards, the crimson in his hair bleaching to white. Red rushed to his lover's side, wondering what had happened.

Lance looked at him, and Red gasped involuntarily.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes…"

"They aren't gold any more, are they?" Lance asked. "Brown?"

Red nodded.

"My hair and eyes was a sign of the Goddess's favor. Now that I am no longer an avatar, I have nothing."

"I don't care about that. Besides, you have me." Red spoke.

Lance smirked. "Yes."

They kissed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Purification! ^^ There was an interesting article in Wikipedia, but basically, if Lance chose to love instead of having power, he had to leave the power behind, and that was what this fic was about… I might write a backstory sometime…


	28. Theme 28: Free Association

**Title: Free Association  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #28, Free Association**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota, AU**

**Summary: Lance rescues Red from a psychiatrist. **

* * *

"Now I just want you to talk without thinking about it…"

Red glared at the white-coated therapist. His hands were jammed in his pockets, and he knew very well that they were trying to rehabilitate him for being homosexual. It was not a pleasant thought.

Well, perhaps it was because they had discovered he was involved with Lance. For some reason, there had been a cry of outrage, and they had tried to file for child abuse and all sorts of things.

So what if he preferred boys? He _was_ underage, but Lance _hadn't_ raped him! It had been perfectly consensual and besides, he was the one on top!

He debated saying these things out loud, but instead started naming various fruits and vegetables and ignoring the scandalized expression on the man's face as he wrote like a madman.

The window shattered a few minutes later, as the man fell to the ground, a Dragonite on top of him. Lance smirked.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Red grinned brightly as Lance swept him up, and into his arms, and they flew away together.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Ahh, who knew this would be so useful to my psychology class? ^^

Free association is a technique developed by Sigmund Freud, where a person says everything that crosses their mind, without considering it. Wikipedia is love.

Like anything, therapy can be useless or make the situation worse… and there are lots of bad counselors out there!


	29. Theme 29: Repression

**Title: Repression  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #29, Repression**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance forgets Red for good.**

* * *

(Lance's POV)

I want to forget _everything_. There's nothing worth remembering, there's no _one_ worth remembering, really. I'll sprout my wings for the last time tonight, make my last visit home, and then… after that, I suppose Fate will decide.

It's so easy to do, to slip off my jewelry, the ceremonial bracelets, silversteel like a dragon's wings, take the golden pins out of my hair, the ones that mark me as the Prince, shed the body armor that I've worn like a second skin for years and years, and put on jeans and a t-shirt. They're uncomfortable, but I'll get used to them eventually.

The wings are harder, I retract them, and then she comes to help, draws the sealing symbols over my back, and she looks sad, but I know she'll take care of the world while I'm sleeping. She's stable, even though the skin around her eyes are pulled taut, and I know she doesn't like staying here in Whirl Islands, but she's kind enough to do me a favor.

I visualize the crystals – the coffin, really, and I seal my weapons inside, my beautiful Dragon Blades, the Shield and the Sword, and I feel the others inside shifting, wanting to break free, but I'll send them to the Dream Realm, and they can watch over me from there.

I'll lose _everything_ except Mother's Gift, but I won't need power once this is over. And Father looks sad, but he understands why I have to do this, or else I'll shatter, and I'll fall, and I'll die, and the Realm will be in danger once again, and I won't allow that.

My duty was always worth more than these strange emotions, after all.

* * *

We finish, and then I lift the silver chalice to my lips and the liquid inside is chilly, but it works quickly and soon enough, I feel my eyes closing, and I know that when I wake up, I won't need to remember.

It's a relief.

I won't need to remember _him_, what he looked like, his beautiful eyes and childish air. I won't need to remember how we made love the first time beneath the moonlight, flushed with victory. I won't even recognize his name, and certainly, I'll have no reaction even if we do meet again, somehow…

They'll take me to Cosmos when I am finished, and I'll wake up with a new life and everything will be just _fine_…

Goodbye, my love.

Things _are_ better this way.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/8/06

Repression is the 'motivated forgetting' of memories or emotions or thoughts ^^. It is also a Defense Mechanism proposed by Freud.

Poor, poor Lance…

You don't _need_ drugs to alter memory, but it probably works faster with them. I'm not quite sure though.


	30. Theme 30: Denial

**Title: Denial  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Denial **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, mental illness, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Ash is in denial.**

* * *

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do." Misty sighed. "Look, Ash. I'm not your enemy. You can trust me!"

"You're crazy." Ash snapped. "I'm not depressed at all!" He stalked off without a backwards glance. Misty sighed.

"Maybe I am, but ever since you went to Mount Silver to train alone for two months, you've been acting strange…"

She sighed as she watched his retreating figure. He released Charizard and flew off, presumably to brood in silence.

Why didn't Ash understand that she was trying to help him? He was obviously depressed, and if left untreated, he might die… he had been getting in quite a few training accidents lately…

True, depression was more common in girls, but _still_!

If only he'd listen to her…

* * *

"I'm not depressed, right?"

"Of course you're not." The Dragon Master reassured him. "I wouldn't love you if you were."

That was a lie.

Ash smiled sweetly, and he believed it, as Lance pulled him into a kiss.

Denial was a wonderful coping mechanism, after all.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/4/06

Yes, I _know_ that I usually leave the last theme for last, but I didn't feel like it this time. *Shrug*


	31. Theme 31: Regression

**Title: Regression  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #31, Regression **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. ****Special-verse**

**Warnings: Insanity, shonen-ai, AU, character death  
**

**Summary: Red has finally broken. **

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Yellow demanded. "What have you done to him?"

The Dragon Master smirked as he held the Champion close. "I haven't done anything to Red."

"Liar! You must have…" Yellow quit talking as she saw Red's eyes go wide at the sight of her. The Champion seemed to be visibly trembling, and Lance winced as he felt Red tighten his grip.

"I don't want… you to hurt anymore…" Red whispered.

Lance bared his fangs, as he felt his dragons whisper in his mind. "You've lost, Yellow. Leave."

He stood, supporting Red, and the Champion dreamily reached for his poke belt, releasing his pokémon. Poliwrath, Espeon, and Venusaur took up defensive positions around the trainer and the Elite Four member.

* * *

Lance smirked. "Now."

His dragons exploded out of the ground, Hakuryuu freezing Pikachu solid while Ptera slit Yellow's throat. Red watched it all without a word, and afterwards, Lance cuddled him while he smiled a child's smile.

He really _did_ have to hand it to Yellow – her careless reactions and his almost-death had pushed the Pallet trainer over the brink of sanity into madness, but it mattered little. He kissed Red, feeling the boy's lips part beneath his, and coaxed a shy whimper as his fingers tightened.

He'd take care of his precious child now…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

Regression is an apparent return to a more juvenile way of thinking. It is another of Freud's defense mechanisms.


	32. Theme 32: Dissociation

**Title: Dissociated  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #32, Dissociation **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance erases Red's memory.**

* * *

"Why?" Red asked.

Lance half smiled, as he kissed him, ignoring his question. Red pulled away and put his hands on his hips.

"Lance, tell me! What are you doing…?"

"I'm sorry." The Dragon Master said. "But it is much safer to keep you safe this way… otherwise, should word of this reach the other Elite Four, your life may be forfeit."

Red stared at Lance, aghast, and he was dimly aware of Lance pressing his fingertips to his temples. With a sigh, the Champion swooned.

Lance caught him carefully; his hands still glowing faint blue with Viridian's Power. It was not a well-known ability, but since the power enabled one to read minds, sometimes… changes were necessary.

Red would most likely forget all evidence of their relationship for a time, and perhaps, it would be enough time for him to put his plan into motion. And then? Well, the future waited.

He kissed the boy one last time and vanished.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

Dissociation is when you are unable to reach a memory in your brain… the memory is there, but not accessible. (From Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat)


	33. Theme 33: Projection

**Title: Projection  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #33, Projection**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. ****Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU**

**Summary: Lance is dead and Red mourns for him.**

* * *

Red closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps approach. "Hi Yellow."

"Red." She said worriedly. "What's wrong with you? Ever since Cerise Island, you've been…strange."

Red opened his eyes slowly. "Strange? How?"

"Well, you're so quiet, and you don't train much anymore…" She began hesitantly.

Red sat up, his eyes flaring, and Yellow involuntarily took a step back. "I'm fine, Yellow. I just need a break! I was frozen as an ice statue for weeks for crying out loud! Besides, you seem to be doing fine on your own, so why don't you leave me alone?"

She stared at him, stricken, and ran off, while Red huffed.

Yellow was such a brat. Sure, he had saved his life, or so he thought, and maybe Yellow had spared the world, but… but at what cost?

"I miss you." He said, his hand moving inside his jacket to stroke the silver dragon necklace he had taken from his lover's corpse, when he'd gone back to Cerise in the dead of night and buried him with his own hands.

He missed Lance.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

Projection is attributing one's own undesirable characteristics or motives to other people. (From Introductory Psychology, 7th edition by James Kalat)


	34. Theme 34: Reaction Formation

**Title: Reaction Formation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #34, Reaction Formation **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU, mentioned Specialshipping (Red x Yellow), insanity**

**Summary: Lance leaves Red, who goes searching for answers.**

* * *

"Lance?"

Red poked his head into the room, only to find the Dragon Master missing. Blinking in surprise, he walked to the desk, where he found a note, written in blood-red ink on fine paper.

_Red,_

_ Since you're obviously with someone else, I should quit daydreaming, ne? So enjoy your life with Yellow. _

_ In truth, I __**hate **__you! I hope I never see you again! _

_ Guess what, Red? I __**never**__ loved you. It was all a ploy so you would trust the Elite Four… and you fell for it._

_ I suppose I got the last laugh._

There was no signature, but Red did not need to be a genius to decipher it. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"Honestly! If he hates me so much, then I'm glad he's going away! Really!"

But if he really felt that way, why were there tears on his cheeks? With a sigh, he released Aeroy. The fossil dragon cocked a head at him quizzically.

"Come on, Aeroy. We're going searching."

Aerodactyl nodded, and they took off.

* * *

Lance closed his eyes as he ran his fingers along the tips of Ptera's wings. "Do you think he bought it?"

His Aerodactyl shrugged in response. The Dragon Master sighed.

"I _did_ try my best…"

_Master…_

"Don't say it!" He hissed. " It's painful enough already, but this is for the best."

Aerodactyl did not reply, and Lance said no more.

* * *

"Where _is_ he?" Red demanded, after several hours of searching. Aeroy blinked at him, and he sighed.

"I mean, where could he be hiding? I already checked all the major cities… in both Kanto _and_ Johto!" He shivered.

Clair hadn't been pleasant when he had asked her where Lance had gone. Well, maybe he had deserved it, but…

Was he really going to marry Yellow, or was it just a rumor?

He wasn't quite sure any more. He _had_ taken her to the League Ball, and they _had_ kissed, and sure enough, the reporters had pounced.

But… a kiss wasn't marriage yet…

Right?

* * *

"He won't come back here." Lance reassured his Aerodactyl. "I know you miss your Ptera, but soon, you'll be able to return to your mate."

_And what about you, Master?_

Lance flinched. "That is unimportant."

Aerodactyl frowned, and nudged him affectionately, but Lance did not appear to notice. Golden eyes were narrowed in concentration, and the pokemon sighed.

* * *

"… Cerise Island?" Red blinked, as he turned to his Aerodactyl, Aeroy. "Why would he go back there?"

The pokemon shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a try."

Why was Lance doing his? Was he that insecure? Red frowned. Maybe Lance _did_… hate him…

But did he hate the Dragon Master back?

It made his chest ache to think about, so he banished the thought.

He _didn't_ miss Lance!

* * *

"He's coming, Ptera. It took him long enough. I must not be very important than."

Ptera looked at Lance worriedly, before he recalled her. Sure enough, moments later, Red touched down.

"Lance." He said.

Golden eyes narrowed a fraction, as he inclined his head in recognition. "Red."

"I found you."

"It took you long enough. Why did you come?"

Red clenched his hands into fists. "Because I wanted to hear you say it!"

"… What?" Lance blinked.

"Y-You said you hated me… but I wanted to hear it and make sure!"

* * *

Lance took an involuntary step back, as Red stared at him. He closed his eyes, but it was too late. Red had always been sharp, and in that glance, he had seen…

Red felt as though the breath had been sucked out of his lungs. "M-Merciful Mew… you…"

"No!" Lance shook his head.

"You still love me…"

"That's not true…" The Dragon Master hissed, turning to leave, but Red grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." He said sternly. "Open your eyes, Lance. Please…"

* * *

He felt his fangs cutting into his lower lip, and the pain _hurt_, but he couldn't… he had to harden his heart and step away, because Red loved another and he had no place loving the Champion now…

A gentle hand tipped his chin upwards, pulling him into a kiss, and he blinked in surprise, staring. Ruby met gold, as Red pushed him down onto the sand, straddling his hips and keeping him pinned.

He _tried_ not to see, he really did, but it was no use.

"Why are you doing this?" Red whispered. "Why are you tormenting yourself?"

He gave his former lover a bittersweet smile. "Because I do not _deserve_ to love you… and it will end here… where it began."

Red stared at Lance in abject disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"I _shouldn't_ love you, especially now that you have someone else… but I know that you'll feel guilty about it and force yourself to show affection, so I'll just… alter things a little." Lance said, golden eyes beginning to take on a bluish tint.

* * *

"I _do_ love you!" Red protested. "Why won't you believe me?"

"No one could love me." Lance murmured. "I'm worthless."

"That's not true!" Red kissed him again, hard enough to bruise, and tasted blood. He was unused to playing the aggressor, but it seemed like nothing else was going to get through Lance's mind. The Dragon Master cried out in surprise as the Champion pinned his wrists securely before releasing his Venusaur.

"Venus, could you?"

The pokemon nodded, as restraints coiled around his wrists and ankles. Red purred, running his fingers down Lance's chest as he moved between his legs.

"Don't worry…" The Champion crooned. "You _are_ worth something to me."

The rest was lost in a blur of pleasure-pain, and finally, Red collapsed against Lance, purring.

Lance said no more, as they cleaned each other up and returned to the Plateau.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

Reaction formation involves the presentation of one's thoughts or feelings as the extreme opposite of what they actually are. (Introductory Psychology 7th edition by James Kalat)


	35. Theme 35: Sublimation

**Title: Sublimation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #35, Sublimation **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red tries to distract himself with exercise.**

* * *

"I never thought I'd see you here." Lance remarked. "Finally decided to join the rest of us?"

Red sighed despondently. "Well, I was bored."

Bruno just grunted as he continued to lift weights. It was nearing five hundred pounds and Red edged away from him. Lorelei was reading a magazine while bicycling, and Agatha was noticeably absent.

Lance was doing kata, luckily without any sharp pointy objects around. Red glanced round, and then made a beeline for the treadmill.

* * *

"So, what brought this up?" Lance asked later, as they left the gym. Red blinked, and quickly looked away, wishing that Lance's clothing didn't _cling_ so much.

"I was stressed." He said simply.

"Oh?" The Dragon Master smirked. "Paperwork getting to you?"

"Not exactly." He sighed. What was he supposed to say? He'd had a crush on Lance for years, ever since he had seen him on television and in magazines. The Leader of the Elite Four, and former Champion…

He'd decided that exercise might take his mind off his unsuccessful fantasies, but it hadn't really helped at all. Sure, he was exhausted, but he'd been staring at Lance the whole time! Luckily, his shorts were pretty baggy…

"Maybe I can help…" Lance purred, before he pinned Red against the wall and kissed him. Red flushed to match his namesake, and when they broke for air, he sighed.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Quite."

"Oh. Well." It didn't matter much, did it?

"Now come on. We can put your energy to much better use."

Red goggled at him for a second before he followed Lance to his bedroom, a grin breaking out on his face.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

Sublimation refers to the transformation of sexual or aggressive energies into acceptable and pro-social behaviors. (Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat) This is another of Freud's defense mechanisms.


	36. Theme 36: Locus of Control

**Title: Locus of control  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #36, Locus of Control **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red joins the Elite Four.**

* * *

"Lance?"

"What is it?" The Dragon Master asked irritably. Bruno visibly flinched as he coughed.

"Agatha and Lorelei have returned."

"Ah." Lance stood, cape rustling behind him as he walked to the mouth of the cavern, where the female half of the Elite Four waited. His eyes narrowed when he realized that they were not alone. Well, this was an unexpected course of events.

Red ran across the floor and flung himself into the Viridian trainer's arms, almost sending them both to the ground. As it was, Lance barely managed to keep his balance.

Bruno goggled at the sight. What was going on?

* * *

"You're so _mean_." Red muttered.

"I take this to mean that my memory manipulation failed."

"Well, it's lucky we didn't freeze him." Lorelei chuckled. "Besides, the necklace was a dead giveaway."

Necklace?

In response, Red grinned and pulled out a thin steel chain with a silver dragon pendant on it. Lance narrowed his eyes.

"So _that's_ where it went…"

"Sorry, love, but I won't let you control me. I control myself, and you… well, I'll _always_ love you, but I… I want to protect you too. It goes both ways, Lance!"

"I suppose it does." Lance smirked. "I take this to mean you're joining our cause?"

Red grinned and nodded, as Bruno's jaw dropped.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

People who believe they are largely in control of their life have an **internal locus of control.** Those who believe they are controlled mostly by external forces have an **external locus of control**. (Introductory Psychology, 7th edition by James Kalat)


	37. Theme 37: Systematic Desensitization

**Title: Process  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #37, Systematic Desensitization **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, implied sex**

**Summary: Red tries to help Lance get over his aversion to people.**

* * *

"I don't understand." Red looked at Lance quizzically. "Why do you hate people so much?"

Lance shivered, and Red glanced around, searching for any signs of potential danger, but found none. With a sigh, he pulled the Dragon Master into a hug and kissed him. As he began to slowly remove his clothing, he felt Lance relax.

"Shh…" Red crooned. He hated doing this, but if it helped…

Golden eyes began to lose their strain, replaced by calm mirrored pools, and Red gripped Lance's shoulders tightly as he began to move, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing without words what he needed.

Afterwards, he ran his fingers through his lover's long crimson locks with a frown. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"You're _different_." Lance muttered.

"I suppose." Red sighed. It seemed that the process would take a long, long time… but he'd bear with it. Maybe someday, Lance would get over this fear, but until then, well…

He'd live with it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

**Systematic Desensitization** is a type of therapy used for phobias. It reduces fear by gradually exposing people to the object under controlled conditions. (Introductory Psychology, 7th edition by James Kalat)

See? Red does get to be seme sometimes! ^^

Lance: *Hugs Red*

Red: *Blush*


	38. Theme 38: Implosion

**Title: Implosion  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #38, Implosion **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, arachnophobia, fluff**

**Summary: Red tries to get over his arachnophobia. **

* * *

There were _spiders_ all over him! He couldn't move, he couldn't get away… they were going to kill him, and then he'd never see anyone ever again! He screamed, and dimly, he was aware of a voice calling out his name, but then there was nothing but darkness… and the horrible feeling of too many legs that just wouldn't go away…

Lance glared at Professor Oak. "Well, that was smart of you." He snapped. He walked into the room and the arachnids scattered, as he carefully unbuckled Red from his restraints. The Spinarak and Ariados looked shocked, but said nothing.

"I didn't think he'd react _that_ badly." The Professor said.

"You should have used another method." The Dragon Master shot back, before he swung Red into his arms. "I'm taking him home."

Oak sighed, and watched them leave. He had only been trying to help…

* * *

When Red woke up, he half expected to still feel the prick of legs on his body, but to his surprise, he was lying in Lance's bed, dressed in his normal Pichu-print pajamas and _not_ tied down.

Lance smiled. "Awake?"

"What happened?" Red shuddered. Had it all been a dream? He slipped out from underneath the covers and walked to Lance's side. "Was it a dream?"

"Yes." The Dragon Master crooned, drawing him close. "It was only a nightmare."

Red sighed in relief, as Lance pulled him into a kiss, and resolved to conquer this fear later. For now, the fact that Lance still loved him despite his fears was enough.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/10/06

**Implosion**, also known as flooding, is another behavior therapy for phobias. It involves a sudden and large-scale exposure to the object under controlled conditions. (Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat)

And yes, I think Lance would lie to Red to 'protect' him. Please remember that the Dragon Master may be a bit skewed…


	39. Theme 39: Mania

**Title: Mania  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #39, Mania **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, angst**

**Summary: Lance erases Red's memory again.**

* * *

"All I want to do is protect you," Lance whispered, as he watched Red sleep. His pokémon watched silently, not interfering, though it had taken both Venusaur and Vee to restrain Pika. "But how can I protect you from myself?"

Red did not answer, but the Dragon Master did not expect him to. Golden eyes narrowed in a sigh before he bent down to kiss him. Blue light swirled around both of them, and Poli gasped as he realized what he was doing.

_No! You can't…!_

Lance did not reply, his golden eyes wide and staring. For many moments, he barely breathed, before finally, he shuddered.

_Dragon Master?_ Aeroy asked anxiously.

"It's fine now." Lance smiled. "Keep him safe for me, for when we meet again, we may no longer be friends." He turned, but not fast enough to hide the look on his face.

Aeroy looked at him sadly as he and Ptera flew away. He was right, of course. Now that the disease was slowly destroying him, it would be safer if Master Red forgot him… but even so…

It must hurt them both so much…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

Amnesia! Whee!

Red: *Sob*

Lance: *Hugs Red*

Phantomness: *Crying* Well, this could technically be canon… Lance has delusions of grandeur and all that, why not a few other mental disorders?


	40. Theme 40: Hallucination

**Title: Hallucination  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #40, Hallucination **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity, AU**

**Summary: Red hallucinates that Lance is with him.**

* * *

_I love you…_

"Be _quiet_!" Red covered his ears angrily. "You're dead, you're dead! I _know _you're dead! You can never speak to me again!"

_Why?_ Gentle fingertips ran down his skin, and he shivered involuntarily. _Don't you know, my precious Champion? I love you, forever and ever, and that I'll __**never**__ leave you? I'll be with you __**forever**__…_

This touch – surely it was not a lie? Surely it was not just the fanciful wishing of his imagination? It felt so real…

_Red, my love… Open your eyes and I'll be there. Trust me?_ The voice coaxed, and involuntarily, he did, only to see into sun-bright gold. With a choked cry, he flung himself into Lance's arms, as the Dragon Master held him close.

"I-I thought you had died after Cerise." He sobbed. "When I heard that Yellow had defeated you, I prepared for the worst, and Pika wouldn't tell me what had happened…"

_I promised to protect you, didn't I?_ Lance purred, and Red nodded wordlessly, relishing in the feel of strong arms around him. It would be all right. He would be safe… he was safe _now_…

They kissed, and moved to the bed without breaking their embrace, and the next morning, he woke up happy and satiated.

Lance smiled at him, and Red hugged him close, not even noticing that there was no reflection in the mirror.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

**Hallucinations** are false sensory experiences. Hearing voices is a common auditory hallucination of schizophrenia. Visual hallucinations occur but are less common. (Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition, by James Kalat)

Red: So I'm dreaming this whole thing?

Phantomness: Pretty much, yes

Red: *Sobs*

Lance: *Sighs and hugs Red*


	41. Theme 41: Implicit Memory

**Title: Implicit Memory  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #41, Implicit Memory **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance has amnesia. **

* * *

"Lance… what are you doing?"

The Dragon Master froze, blinking as he turned to face the Champion. Instantly, the blades on his fingertips vanished as a confused expression made it's way across his face. "I…I don't know." He said honestly.

Red frowned. "I'm not angry or anything. It just looked cool."

"What did?"

"You know… where you were dancing, with all those blades…" Red stopped short at the lack of comprehension on Lance's face. "You didn't know?"

Lance shook his head.

"I see…" Red deflated slightly, before he walked over and put a reassuring arm on the Dragon Master's shoulder, no easy feat, since Lance was taller than he was.

"Don't worry about it. It's the amnesia, ne?"

Lance gave a single nod, before Red hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Lance. Everything will be all right. I promise!"

The Dragon Master nodded, as he allowed the Champion to drag him outside into the sunshine.

But if everything was so wonderful, why couldn't he remember?

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

**Implicit** memory encompasses Classical conditioning, Priming, and Procedural Memory, which is the memory of how to do something, for example, how to eat tie your shoes, that sort of thing… it's different from **Episodic memory**, which is the memory of your life, and **semantic memory**, which is the memory of facts, like what level a Pikachu evolves to Raichu and such.

So Lance could lose his memories but remember how to Dragon dance… how he lost his memories will probably be explained in another fic. The original bunny I had is that the Indigo Council caught the Elite Four, erased their memories, and used them to protect the League…


	42. Theme 42: Confabulation

**Title: Confabulation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #42, Confabulation**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, mental illness**

**Summary: Lance tests Red, who confabulates.**

* * *

"Red?"

"Yes, Lance?" The Champion smiled sunnily from behind the leaning tower of paperwork on his desk. The Dragon Master half-smiled at the sight. Really, the boy was too cute, with messy black hair jammed under his Pokemon League cap, pale skin, and the most beautiful ruby eyes…

"I brought you something." He said, offering the cup of tea and shortbread cookies. Red smiled. He didn't like tea all that much, but if he added lots of milk and sugar it was fine. Of course, the cookies were yummy!

"Do you remember when we met on our journey?" He asked casually. Agatha had mentioned something disturbing in their discussions last night, and the Dragon Master wanted to test her hypothesis.

Red took another bite, frowning. "I met you at Lake of Rage, didn't I? And later in Houen… where else?"

Lance said nothing, but inwardly, he flinched. _None _of those things had happened. The first time he had seen Red was when Red had challenged him for his Championship position. He sighed inwardly. So it was true – Red did have gaps in his memory, or worse yet, false memories…

Psychiatrists could easily implant false memories, and there was no way to verify if a memory was true or not…

"That's right." He said.

Red beamed, and kissed him, and he tasted sweet, but Lance still felt uneasy. What if one day Red woke up and forget their relationship?

That would _hurt_.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/11/06

These aren't real themes on the list, of course, but I thought they'd be interesting to write ficlets about. Plus they're on my final, so I'm helping myself remember!

**Confabulation** is wild guessing mixed in with correct information, generated in an effort to hide gaps in memory. (From Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat)


	43. Theme 43: Sensation

**Title: Sensation  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #43, Sensation **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red doesn't want to go to war.**

* * *

Red flopped onto the bed wearily. It had been a long day, but he was quite sure that this hard work and diligence would pay off. True, carrying a large poster board sign that demanded President Goodman's resignation was hardly what one would expect of the Pokemon League Champion, but…

Enough was enough! All the Elite and Gym leaders were overworked, got paid a mere pittance, and now Goodman was making threatening noises with Johto, arguing about land use and expansion and Mew knew what else.

War was brewing on the horizon, and Red had just about had enough.

* * *

A knock came at his door, and he wearily got up, hoping it wasn't a reporter. Lance stood there with an irked expression on his face and a tray piled with sandwiches in his hands.

"Oh! Come in." Red brightened up almost instantly at the sight of his visitor. They sat at the little table while Lance poured hot tea for both of them and Red ran to get clean plates.

Red sighed as he sipped the chrysanthemum tea slowly. He helped himself to one of the turkey-and-cheese sandwiches, and didn't speak until he was reaching for a peanut butter and blackberry jelly one. "Lance? What do you think is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" The Dragon Master asked.

Red sighed. "You _know_! About the war between Kanto and Johto."

"I desire no part in it, certainly." Lance shrugged. "And I would not condemn my dragons to such a cruel fate."

Red shivered, imagining having to use pokémon as tools of war… he turned pale and set down his tea hastily.

Lance noticed this and got up, unfastening the golden cords at his throat at the same time. He carefully draped his cloak over Red's shoulders, before Red grabbed him in a tight hug and refused to let go.

* * *

"I don't want it to happen."

"There is nothing we can do."

Red sniffled as Lance rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ignore his hormones. Finally, the Champion tiredly fell asleep in the Dragon Master's lap.

Lance put him to bed, pulled the coverlet up to his neck, and kissed him on the forehead before he left the room.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Lorelei asked.

Bruno thumped a meaty fist on the table. "He will expect us to fight. It is inhumane to subject pokémon to such conditions!"

Lance glanced at Agatha, but she shook her head. Though she was the eldest, she deferred to him, for he was their Leader.

Lance sighed. "Well, our Champion has decided to protest publicly, but I doubt it will be very effective."

"They are greedy, and it is the Council and the President who decide, not the Elite Four…"

Golden eyes inspected each of them in turn, before Lance half-smiled. "There _are_ ways, of course, just not very pure ones."

Agatha cackled. "We know, Lance."

Bruno actually paled at this, as the Dragon Master flicked his hidden blades into his hands, smiling.

"How many can you take care of then?"

"Oh, quite a few." Lorelei said cheerfully, as she released Jynx. "All of them, if you'd like."

"Too obvious." Lance smirked. "The ice takes quite a while to melt, and you might get caught."

The Ice Master nodded with a frown.

"Agatha…"

"I can do it easily," The Ghost Master agreed. "It is fortunate so many of them are old men."

"I cannot believe you are contemplating this!" Bruno stormed out, and the trio left watched him go.

"He is much like Red. Too innocent." Lorelei said scathingly. Lance chuckled.

"Of course. That's why our Champion need not know of these plans."

"Which ones will you take?"

Lance smirked. "Goodman for starters, if you don't mind?"

Agatha shook her head, and the three of them vanished.

* * *

Two weeks later, most of the Indigo Governing Council had died from a strange plague. It seemed to be a new, virulent strain of pneumonia, fatal, and killed in a matter of days. No one noticed that others were soulless wrecks or found with their throats slit in the remote parts of the country. There was too much panic about a possible epidemic.

Lorelei had done her work well.

Disaster averted, spirits around the Plateau became high once more, though, Bruno reflected, as he watched Lance and Red sitting on the front porch eating ice cream, only one of them was truly innocent.

He sighed.

Should he tell Red what the Elite Four had done? He _was_ Champion, and he had the right to know, but…

Somehow he couldn't bring himself to say the pejorative words, not when Red looked so happy.

* * *

"Is it bad of me not to feel guilty?" Red asked.

Lance paused, ice cream halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Red took another lick of his double chocolate cone before replying. "Now that the entire Governing Council is almost gone thanks to the new disease, we won't have to go to war, right?"

Lance nodded, refraining from adding that President Goodman was quite dead, and the corpse devoured to hide evidence.

"So who's in charge now?"

"I believe we are – or more correctly, _you_ are."

"Me?" Red squeaked in surprise. "But I'm not sure I know what to do!"

"We'll help you." Lance reassured him, "And you'll do a much better job than Goodman ever did."

"Really?" Red blushed.

"Really." Lance said, and kissed him. He felt the boy's lips part in surprise, but he didn't care, and after a moment, Red began to respond eagerly.

The sensations running through his body surprised him. He felt a twinge of guilt, but also relief, and as he held Red close, he vowed that he would not let _any_ damning information taint Red's innocence.

Red's eyes were wide as he cuddled against Lance, feeling hardness between his legs. "L-Lance…"

"I know." The Dragon Master said, and slipped a hand between Red's thighs. "I'll make it better. I promise."

And Red believed him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/12/06

Sensation is the conversion of energy from the environment into a pattern of response by the nervous system (Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat)


	44. Theme 44: Perception

**Title: Perception  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #44, Perception**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance takes care of a temporarily blind Red.**

* * *

"I can't see anything." He said, blinking his eyes open. It took a second before panic set in, and he was reaching for his poke belt when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Shush." The voice said, and Red relaxed fractionally.

"Lance?" He asked.

"Yes. You accidentally took the full brunt of a Flash attack from your opponent's Weepinbell." The Dragon Master sounded rather disgusted. "It will take your eyes a few days to recover, I'm afraid."

"…Oh." Red nodded. "What am I going to do until then?"

"Rest and relax." The Dragon Master promptly scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style despite his protests. "Don't worry, Red. I'll take care of things."

Red nodded as exhaustion began to set in. Lance was right. He _did_ need a break. "Will you do my paperwork too?" He asked hopefully.

"Perhaps."

"Ah." Red nuzzled Lance with a pleased smile, wrapping his arms around his neck, before Lance smirked and kissed him.

"Devious child."

"Perhaps." Red winked, or tried to. "But I'm sure I'll make it worth your while!"

"I'll hold you to that promise." Lance murmured, and Red grinned.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/13/06

**Perception** is the interpretation of sensory information. (Introductory Psychology, 7th Edition by James Kalat)

Game-verse, ne? ^^


End file.
